User talk:Seiga Miyako
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:9 もりや すわこ page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) An Alternate 1921 Map Game Fancy joining An Alternate 1921 Map Game when it is launched in a few day's time?The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) An Alternate 1921 Map Game I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game'' on March the 10th (tomorrow), if I can fined 8 players. The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for joining the An Alternate 1921 Map Game. Lenin is planning some fun soon! The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *USSR D: Want to by 5 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-19 T-19 tanks, 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uragan-class_guard_ship Uragan-class guard ships and 5 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters sold to them above as it proves the USSR is friendly. An alliance is offered to China.The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Almost You still plan on continuing? Violently Calm (talk) 23:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. If you helped advertise as well you would make a brilliant admin... ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki) Ok, thanks for letting me know though. If you ever change my mind then just join straight up. ER (talk) 19:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) PS: Maybe reconsider in a couple of days. News just in! Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your nation needs a move from you in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations!Whipsnade (talk) 19:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1992_%28Map_Game%29 An Alternate 1992 You're invited to join An Alternate 1992 Map Game, you're authorized to take any moderator position. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up!Whipsnade (talk) 16:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:44, August 18, 2014 (UTC) The game is beginning today Dibs have been called (talk) Almost 2 Want to start a war with Japan vs France. If you read 1902 you'll see I already laid down the plans for tanks. DannytheKing (talk) 18:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Come quick, come quick! Germany and Lithuania need your help to defeat Russia. We need your help! Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) We need to decided how the winners of the IRF championship will be decided. DannytheKing (talk) 16:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) The North American War has started and Japan has been invited to join. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Please help out dude. Spartian300 (talk) 09:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Gender please I just realized you could be female. set me straghiet. We need take down the coast then move in,I'm Japan Kingtrevor11 (talk) 17:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Seiga, I am Edge. I play as the ASA (The Big Red Blob that is slowly absorbing the Former US)n Shattered Stars and I am hoping to reunite the Entirie Fromer US. On the last turn of the game, I am going to ask you to Return Hawaii and end the game. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ So I really don't have a choice regarding it, as I will be war drained by the end of the game. So a peace treaty would be fine. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Honestly, he shouldn't be demanding Korea. Manchuria is at least Chinese. He can't really hope to beat you in a war Atm as he has no allies capable of projecting force into the region. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Almost 2 Sino-Japanese War I would like to help with a possible treaty for the Sino-Japanese War. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 05:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Utopia You have chosen Japan. Here is some information: You are a tier 1 nation. Your country currently has the fourth best economy. You are a superpower, and you are the major superpower in Asia. Your capital is Kyoto. You currently have radiation on Hokkaido and part of your mainland. Tokyo is almost completely destroyed and is covered in radiation. The Technology is strong with this one (talk) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ . I wanna propose something. As you are very peaceful, and probably won't attack anyone, I would like to propose you becoming my vassal. With vassal I mean that you continue playing as Arizona, and can still do as you like, but you are officially my vassal and I protect you from any foreign attack. Tech (talk) 11:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't trust him. Look what he did to me!!! Spartian300 (talk) 23:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Spar's kick was due to a certain reason unrelated to you. You don't have to worry. Tech (talk) 06:24, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Post in 1900 map game. Spartian300 (talk) 17:42, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Almost 3 I'd like to invite you to sign up for Almost 3 as any country or moderator position. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) . So.... What is this thing for? Almost 3 Game starts today SSS:ND Has Started. I got your back man. Spartian300 (talk) 19:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) So, the Great Lakes war is not going particularly well, as you May have noticed. So, could you. Please attack both Michaganmand Kentuky. Kentucky will most likely collapse, allowing you and Josh to spilt it. Michagan can be split 3 ways, and after that, Missori and wisconson can be easily taken care of. Please get back to me Instead of just sending aid, could you please attack? I completly understand if you don't want too, but we would probably get way more land that way. Thanks again, Send me aid for peace. Spartian300 (talk) 18:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Let's up the stakes. Invade Ohio, and you can have all of Ohio Kentucky. I get my the Toledo Strip, along with Cleveland. Do it, and we win a great victory. Then, combined, we can help fry an even bigger fish. One that threatens us all. Spartian300 (talk) 13:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) On second thought, no. Let's not invade. Spartian300 (talk) 21:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I have become concerned by the growth of fascism in the south. So, I have decided that something must be done. Why not have you and me invade Alabama? I mean, all Deas has are light tanks. My T-90's will DESTROY them. You can take your pick of what you want to take from Alabama. I will help you out, too. What do you say? Spartian300 (talk) 08:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Boshido (Map Game) Would you like to join the Boshido Map Game? Thanks! ~~ Link Here: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Boshido_(Map_Game) Pacific Chaos If you want to discuss a possible invasion of north korea, feel free to do it on the Pacific Maritime Defense Federation page. Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 05:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Boshido Boshido has been rebooted into an all new game its very different! Check it out! Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 15:37, July 23, 2015 (UTC) A Whole New World Has Started. #PraiseRoosevelt. 03:07, July 24, 2015 (UTC) SSS4 has started Anarchist America Just a reminder that the Anarchist America Map Game will begin on the 14th August 2015. Anarchist America (Map Game) Awesome history 28 (talk) 09:25, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Life After Death Starts October First. New game Want to join? http://future.wikia.com/wiki/The_Present_to_the_Future:_A_Map_Game. Galactica Revisited Initating jump to Warp in 3....2....1......Galactica Revisited has begun! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 13:23, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Almost 4 has begun Hello Hello! I know I can be as plausible as I want on this Wiki. But does that mean I can create my own pages for The United Province of Colnia? [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 07:13, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Flags Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki! I just had one question. How do I add country flags to my map game? It was originally on althistory but now that I moved it most of the flags have dissapeared. If it helps any I got all the flags from wikimedia. OMGdidiwin Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. SSS is not yet over. Post your turn ASAP [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) SSS Would you be willing to become a protectorate of the Greater American Federation/Texas/The Lone Star Republic? You would be granted near 100% independence but you would be part of the Texan sphere of influence as apposed to the SDP's. The only condition is that I could move troops through Missouri as needed. #PraiseRoosevelt. 02:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind helping me fight against Columbus and NY in anyway at all? Supplies, etc. KingSparta300 (talk) 15:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Images Is there a way to rename an image? I gave my flag the wrong name ;-; Hi I am here to get a badge. New admin team The site is in need of a new leadership due to inactive or absent admins. I noticed that you edited recently and I wish to propose a new set of Admins. #Firesofdoom #LightningLynx89 #Lisa the monocular user 2 #QuebecanCanada #The Epic Dragon #Trish pt7 #Lord falconis #AllThingsCombined :Trish pt7 (talk) 23:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC)